Where Evil Lurks
by ProjectVORTEX
Summary: The wedding of Bell and Kei is rapidly approaching, but the forces of evil have no intent of allowing such a union. Will the two get married, or will evil triumph? Post OVA and movie.
1. Introduction and Prologue

Preface and Additional Information

In the aftermath of the OAV, what has become of Kei, Belldandy, and the other Goddesses? A wedding, of course! Set not too far down the road from the last episode of the OAV, Kei and Bell are about to get married. It's certainly a happy time for everyone on Earth and Yggradsil… but not everyone is happy about it. In the Dark Realm shadowy, sinister forces of evil are hell-bent on stopping the marriage, no matter what the cost is.

I need to point out to readers that this series is not based on the manga or the new anime series currently airing in Japan. I have yet to get my hands on the manga, and the new series likely diverges from the OAV significantly as things progress.

As always, I highly encourage comments and other feedback (within reason) from those who read this. I am far from being a perfect writer (my beta-reader insists that I'd make a good essayist), but need feedback if I can ever hope to prove her wrong.

If anyone wishes to repost this story elsewhere, my policy on such things should be clear from previous stories. (If you're just tuning in, my apologies.) Reposting is alright so long as the following criteria are met: First, you must write me a 500-word essay on how much you love me. Second, you must stand on your head while whistling "The Star Spangled Banner", juggling five oranges and doing your best impersonation of a seal. Seriously, reposting is alright so long as you give me credit for my own work and you inform me beforehand of what you're doing.

Ah! My Goddess is © 1989 (yikes, that's old!) – 2005, Kosuke Fujishima, All Rights Reserved. My story, plus any original characters therein, minus Fujishima-sama's material, is © 2004-2005 by me, ProjectVORTEX.

This is a repost of the edited and revised chapters from the story. I have removed the old story in lieu of this one because I want newer readers to have the opportunity to read this as well. I have also removed all author comments. If you wish to see my comments as the story unfolds, they are available at my homepage (which is my LiveJournal).

Happy reading!

-ProjectVORTEX


	2. Chapter 1: Shadows

There was something mysterious about the season of spring. Life returned to things once thought dead. Flowers and trees blossomed and bloomed nearly overnight, giving color to a once monochrome world of white snow and grey sky. Gone was the chill of winter, replaced only by the mild warmth of the new season. Japan was as much abuzz with springtime as any other nation. Cherry blossoms bloomed in the warmth of the spring sun as evidence of new life could be seen everywhere. In a small temple on a hill, secluded from the hustle and bustle of life in the big city, trees and flowers blossomed under the warmth of the same sun… and so did a puff of smoke that rose slowly overhead like a spring thunderstorm. Passersby stared at the cloud, some in wonder and some in alarm. Some attempted to dial the local fire department, fearing a catastrophe, but mysteriously none of their calls appeared to be getting through. Those close to the temple could hear a girl's shrill voice crying out in anguish and anger.

"Urd!" Skuld yelled, a broken machine sitting before her in ruin. It's blackened structure reflected the blackened appearance of her clothing and face. "I thought I told you not to mess with my Auto-Decorator Mk. III! Geez, this is the third time this week I've had to repair it!"

The tall, lanky goddess appeared out of thin air, lounging on a tree branch above her half-sister's head. "Aw, don't get so angry with me! I was only trying to help out!"

"The last time you tried to help out we spent two weeks convincing the cat to come out from hiding! And the time before that Keiichi had to wear a baseball cap for a month until his hair grew back in!"

Urd's face darkened. "It's not my fault that _that_ happened! I told you that Kerosene was in that can, not water, but you didn't listen to me!" Her voice was starting to rise and her temper to flare. If Skuld pushed her too far, the consequences would likely be disastrous.

"Well, who put it there in the first place?" The younger sister retorted, face reddening. "It was there when I brought the machine in to finish testing!"

"What's the problem this time?" A third voice, melodic as any singer, silenced the first two voices cold. On the porch of the temple, the goddess Belldandy stood, watching Urd and Skuld argue amongst themselves. _It was to be expected_, she thought to herself, with the wedding only weeks away. _Everyone was getting tense with anticipation, herself included, but it was no time to let an argument brew when there was still so much planning to be done!_

"I was testing my Auto-Decorator, Mk. III for the wedding, but someone," Skuld shot an accusing glance up the tree, "messed with the settings."

Urd threw her hands up in the air innocently. "All I did was to add black to the list of colors!"

"Black!" The goddess of time and machinery sounded incredulous. "You didn't just add black; you added zebra-stripe, cheetah-spot, and Mardi Gras to the list as well! I told you it could only handle five selections at a time, not nine!" Stomping her feet down on the ground in prelude to a tantrum, Skuld's face was beet red and she looked ready to do unspeakable things to her older sister.

Before any such unspeakables could be performed, Belldandy put her proverbial foot in the middle of things. Holding up her hands, she looked at both sisters as they fell silent, realizing she was about to say something. "We only have a few weeks left," she said as calmly as she looked, "And there is still so much to do! We don't have much time until the wedding. Urd, go to the dress fitter's and see if they have our dresses ready." She looked up into the tree, silently imploring her older half-sister to get the message and take some time to cool down before worse things happened.

"Skuld, the phone line is on the fritz again. Can you look at it for me?" Belldandy's attention turned to her younger sister.

Urd nodded. "I'm on it!" She called as she vanished again, reappearing at the door to the temple.

The younger sister, meanwhile, looked down at her feet as her assignment was given. She seemed clearly upset. "I… I guess, sis." Her voice was wavering on the edge of tears, and Belldandy could tell that there was definitely something bothering her that was probably at the root of the argument that had just happened.

"What's wrong?"

Skuld sniffled and looked up at her sister, whom she dearly loved and, at one point in time, had tried to convince to return to Yggradsil. "It's nothing…" She paused for a second, then continued quickly. "I just can't believe that in a few weeks you'll be getting… well… married!" Impulsively she crossed the short distance to Belldandy and hugged her tightly.

Returning the hug, the elder goddess smiled, fighting back tears of joy. She was quite good-natured about the whole thing, a trait hard to find in humans. It was a known fact that Belldandy hardly ever got angry or raised her voice. And it was hard to stay angry in her presence, for she always carried a smile on her lovely face. Even now, with tears in her eyes, the goddess was still smiling.

"I can't believe it, either," she confessed in a sister to sister. "The years certainly have flown by." A wistful look came over her face as she thought of her husband-to-be who was off working. Looking up at blue skies and the beginnings of spring, she silently prayed a prayer of thanks and joy to the Higher Powers.

All was not happiness and thanksgiving everywhere, however. Hidden away from human and goddess eyes, existing in another dimension similar to that of Yggradsil, was the Dark Realm, where evil lurked and waited for opportunities to make itself known. For countless millennia a battle had been waged on Earth among humans. Humanity itself was blissfully unaware of the battle except in their hearts and deep down in their souls. The battle was one that had been penned about by authors, sung by singers, and displayed in paintings by artists for all to see. Yet, humanity remained only vaguely aware of the threat that lurked in it's midst. The battle was the stereotypical fight between the forces of good and the forces of evil.

For as long as mankind had existed the struggle had been waged between the Gods and Goddesses of Yggdradsil and the evil that made up the Dark Realm. The Realm was slowly but surely winning the war, corrupting and destroying all goodness that could be found in the world. It had a grip on nearly everyone on Earth, and the forces of good realized that they were being driven back and losing the fight at an alarming rate. Yet a council of war had been called deep within the Realm, a gathering of the top generals. Sitting around a darkened table, six men and women discussed the fate of the war. These were the leaders and generals of the Realm, all masters of treachery, deceit, and evil.

One of the six stood, dark robes making him look sullen in the gloomy darkness. "Up until now the war has gone according to plan. The seeds of evil have spread everywhere good has been found. No human has been yet able to escape our influence." Loki looked around the table at his fellow conspirators. In lore, Loki was the god of confusion and the planter of discord. In reality, Loki kept the same traits but was the "leader" of the Realm.

"However, I have learned of a danger which threatens our progress thus far and our very Realm if it spreads. It seems Yggradsil has changed the rules." He paused to let this sink in. "They have permitted one of their goddesses to come to the planet and marry a human." This clearly alarmed the other five, who raised their voices in clamor at the thought of such an underhanded and nefarious deed. It almost made them wish they had thought of it first. Raising his hands, Loki silenced them again. "Yes," his voice was smooth and silky, "This is a grave situation for all of us in the Dark Realm."

"But who is the goddess?" asked a tall Greek-looking man with light brown hair. "If it is a lower-level goddess, perhaps we can use this to our advantage and seek some small measure of revenge on them for their plan." A wicked smile crept over his face but was quickly dashed when Loki shook his head.

"Do not expect Yggradsil to be that stupid, Nemesis. The goddess in question is none other than Belldandy." There was a hush over the table at the mention of the name, a name that many present dreaded hearing. Belldandy was considered to be one of the best and most powerful goddesses in Yggradsil. During the Celestine crisis, it was rumored that she had almost single-handedly prevented the Earth itself from being destroyed—something that the Realm had neither anticipated nor taken kindly to. Granted, it had meant that the war could continue, but it also meant a precarious shift in the balance of power. Such powerful goddesses rarely graced the "front lines" with their presences, much less lived on Earth itself with a human.

The other five considered the situation for a moment before the figure sitting opposite Loki spoke in a quiet but calculated voice. "It seems that this situation warrants reconnaissance, does it not?"

"I presume, Omega, you are suggesting that you go to Earth and see for yourself what is going on?" Loki asked smoothly with a smile and was rewarded with a nod.

Omega pressed his case. "We cannot count on our minions to do this sort of intelligence gathering. If we are to prevent such a catastrophe from happening, one of us must see for themselves what the tactical situation is." For the first time the demon general smiled. "I would recommend myself for this matter, obviously. I have walked on Earth countless times and these gods and goddesses do not faze me."

Loki nodded and considered the matter for a moment. There was surprisingly little reaction from around the table – a rare sign that the rest of the council was feeling cooperative in giving the junior of the six this mission. He knew that he himself could not undertake such a mission—too many plans were in motion for him to draw his attention to something as trivial as reconnaissance. Of the others, Omega was truly the best suited of them all, a mixture of patience, aggression, and as shrewd as he was clever. To use the earth phrase, he was a "jack of all trades".

"Very well. You have permission, but do not let your presence be known to any from Yggradsil. The last thing we need is the host of Yggradsil retaliating."

Slowly, the hooded figure at the other end of the table rose, bowing his head at the command of Loki. "It shall be done, Exalted One." He laughed, letting the room fill with dark laughter as he vanished from sight. All that remained of him was the sinister echoes of his laughter, a fitting backdrop as the remaining five resumed their planning…


	3. Chapter 2: Here and There

_With a goddess  
And a dream,  
In sleep's misty shade  
I lie beneath worlds imaginary_  
Delerium – "Nature's Kingdom"

The commercial district of the downtown was abuzz with activity. Sensing a prime opportunity to sell their wares, shopkeepers and merchants were on the sidewalks in front of their shops trying to sell their wares. Spring had arrived, and it seemed to have infected the people with a desire to get out and enjoy the weather. Women and children were out and about, wearing spring clothes and shopping as their husbands or fathers worked. The crowds were filled with smiles and laughter.

There was one man in the crowd who was not smiling and laughing, however. Looking nondescript and wearing nondescript clothing (including glasses), the sandy-haired man walked around the commercial district, stopping every few feet to look around at his surroundings. Omega had taken the time to disguise himself in one of his typical human disguises so he could scout the area. His disguise was virtually impenetrable to humans, and even goddesses would have to work to break through it.

He had just passed a bakery when he decided to stop and sample a piece of bread that the portly baker was offering him. Taking the morsel in his fingers, he casually looked around. His eyes had just scanned the crowd when he caught sight of a familiar head of long, white hair. Cursing to himself, he ignored the baker's odd look as he dropped the piece of bread on the ground and hurried through the crowd to catch up to the fleeting tall woman who, he realized, was Urd.

Urd was preoccupied and deep in thought, muttering about how silly her sister was acting at a time such as this. Clearly Skuld could take a joke when one was thrust in front of her! The lithe goddess shook her head and thought back to earlier times when she could have her fun without Skuld around to ruin it. It had been eons since she'd been able to sit back and watch her movies without her younger sister barging in on her, and just as long since she'd found an attractive, handsome young man. A wistful smile crossed her exotic features and fled just as quickly as she almost walked past the dress fitter's shop and had to stop and turn around to return to it.

This was another mystery in her book. The three of them were goddesses and there was no reason for them to need human dresses for the upcoming wedding. Goddesses could change their clothes at will and Urd had found many occasions when a sudden change of clothes was necessary to keep life lively. Belldandy had explained it all to her one day, about how they did not want to draw too much attention to themselves in front of all the humans present. Sighing as she shook her head, the Goddess entered the dress fitter's shop to check on the status of the dresses for the wedding.

Omega casually watched Urd enter the dress fitting shop as he leaned against a building across the street. She'd paid him no heed as he'd passed within a few feet of her. His disguise seemed to be working well even though the two of them had met before previously. Still, he sensed that there was something on her mind. She hadn't acted like the Urd he remembered; there was no haughtiness in her movements and she'd almost missed the entryway to the shop in which she was entering.

Omega noted the shop. It was a wedding dress shop with plenty of dresses on display for the springtime. The fact that she was here, in the city where Belldandy was rumored to be, and standing inside a dress shop, was partial confirmation of the intelligence that he had been made privy to back in The Realm. He could have stopped here and returned with his news, but knew that Loki would demand more information and confirmation before any action could be initiated. This greatly irked Omega, whose patience was only skin deep. Action was something he was born and bred for; it was something that he needed to function. Sighing at the continued inaction he had to suffer, the demon shook his head and melted back into the shadows to consider his next move.

All this had not gone unnoticed. Standing on a corner two blocks away was another young man who could have easily passed for a college student. Wearing a black baseball cap that partially obscured his face, Enigma watched the proceedings with some interest. He'd recognized Urd and his curiosity had been aroused, but then he'd spotted Omega and decided to take up residence in a more comfortable location. He was fortunate to not have been noticed or recognized by either; both would have killed him for different reasons.

It should be noted that Enigma was not really young or even a man. Just as Morgan had been a faerie (albeit one who had caused an awful lot of problems), Enigma was a faerie of another sort. He did not have the beautiful butterfly wings that she or others of her kind had. This was a considered benefit for him; wings tended to cause lots of problems with maneuverability, he'd found. Enigma was no stranger to the war of good and evil; he had experienced it firsthand and had run into both goddesses and demons at various points in time, but had remained out of the way. Until now, that was. The appearance of both a goddess and a demon, the latter seeming particularly interested in the former, had brought his curiosity back to life. He turned to face his companion, a tall raven-haired woman who was holding a sketchbook in one hand.

"Well, it's just as I thought – Both Urd and Omega are here. I wonder what's going on…" His voice was alive with curiosity that always dwelled under the surface, waiting for an opportunity to come boiling up like an unseen hot spring. Now, though, he forced himself to hold his nature in check. It was not a wise idea to rush into things, especially when those things included two powerful entities who could easily turn one to slag with little more than a flick of their finger.

"I think Omega's up to something, m'self," came the response in a mild German accent. Even though she was not from Germany, the faerie known as Tsui enjoyed using the accent when she wanted to drive Enigma up the wall. "Perhaps the Realm is planning at striking against the goddesses directly."

Enigma frowned and looked down at his sneakers, turning the possibility over in his mind. "But that would break the truce, wouldn't it? The battlefield is supposed to be limited to earth and involve the humans, not the goddesses and demons directly. I thought they made that truce after Omega…"

"Who knows?" Tsui interrupted, desperately trying to change the subject to something more pleasant. "Hey, why don't we go check out the latest anime at the video store? Maybe they have that new season of Witch Hunter Robin." It was the equivalent of a boxer nimbly sidestepping a blow. It got tiring when she hung around Enigma sometimes. He could be so intellectual and investigative, yet utterly without a real personality.

They had just turned away when Urd exited the shop, sighing and shaking her head. _Of course_ it would only be three more days to get the dress finished. _Of course_ it would only require that they re-measure her twice and decide that her dress was too short. The older of the goddesses was frustrated.

Deciding to take her time going back, she had just started on a roundabout route through the lines of vendors when an older man walked up to her. He was, she judged, pretty good looking with light hair, sharp blue eyes, and dressed in a fine suit to top everything off. "Excuse me, ma'am," he bowed politely. "I'm a reporter for the Daily Press and I was wondering if you could help me."

She smiled, even though she could have sworn he looked vaguely familiar. "Ah, yes! What can I do for you?"

"I'm writing an article on local springtime weddings, and I heard about one but I haven't been able to find anyone who can help me with it. A source tells me that Keiichi Morisato is getting married in a few weeks and I wanted to interview the bride and groom before the wedding. The problem is," Omega paused and tried to sound dignified but embarrassed, "I don't know the first place to look. I'm not from around here. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction!" Flashing what he hoped was a disarming smile, Omega's eyes were watching the Goddess carefully in case she realized just who it was she was talking to.

"It's funny that you happened to mention that," Urd chuckled and tried to get the nagging feeling that she'd seen this man before out of her head. "My half-sister is getting married to him!"

"Oh, really? Would it be alright if I interviewed her?"

Urd considered for a moment. It was not often that strangers came to the temple, but she doubted her sister would mind. With how nice her sister was, she was positive that Belldandy would welcome the interview. "I don't see why not. In fact, I was returning there. I just got done with the dress fitters for the wedding." She shrugged and beckoned with a finger and a sly smile. "If you'll just follow me I'll take you to meet her."

* * *

Despite Omega's departure, things in the Realm continued as always. There had been more business to complete at the meeting and Loki had just finished yet another discussion with one of his top advisers when Omega's first report filtered through to him. The system they used was akin to telepathic e-mail; the receiver would have the sensation that there was a message waiting for them in their mind and could then see a replay of things through the sender's eyes. 

Opening his eyes as the last of Omega's report ended, Loki contemplated things for a minute, then summoned two more of the council to join him. These were his two female advisors, as ruthless and cunning as they were feminine. Both were hooded as all the Council had been, but the taller of the two displayed a hint of dark red hair under her hood.

"As always, Omega's reports are swift. I am glad that he doesn't waste time dallying. His report indicates that he's already sighted Urd in the same general location where Belldandy defeated Celestine last year."

This invoked a shudder from the other hooded figure, the shorter of the two. "Urd! I HATE her!" Her voice rose for a moment, sounding much younger than her thousands of years of age would have belied. "She's such a punk; it makes me want to go up there and kick her ass! Doesn't she realize that she's a part of us? Acting all goody-goody isn't good." Aura scowled under her hood, wishing she could have a fair crack at the tall goddess and maybe knock her down a couple notches.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," Loki smiled and continued smoothly. "But as we know, where one is the rest are sure to follow. Omega is currently attempting to get closer to the situation to determine if rumors are, indeed, true. If this is the case, I will need the two of you to assist Omega in keeping a close eye on this matter and preparing a plan, if necessary, to disrupt things before the situation grows too severe."

The two nodded and Loki continued. "Aura, do not let your dislike of Urd interfere with these duties. I swear to you that you will have a chance at her when the time comes."

The hooded figure sighed. "As you command, Exalted One." Her voice was almost sulking, but she maintained her respect for her leader despite the disgust she felt. Luna was more polite about the matter, simply bowing before the two of them withdrew from his presence.

Turning away, Loki returned to thought. The situation seemed to be more and more what he did not want to happen. If the rumors were true, which seemed likely, then The Realm could easily find the battle turning against it. He could not permit a goddess to mate with a human. Of all the reasons, the strongest one was the knowledge that their offspring would overthrow the balance of power. Like another Adam and Eve, Belldandy and Keiichi Morisato would create a new race of demi-gods imbued with the purity of Yggradsil but the effortless curiosity and human ability to dream.

The thought made him shudder with dread, but he quickly regained his smirk. Yggradsil's plan would be foiled, as it had been so many years prior. "Interesting plan," he remarked to no one in particular as his eyes looked skyward. "Too bad that it will never work."


	4. Chapter 3: Close To You

_Now I'm standing close to you;  
It's just something that I do,  
When I need love to be enough.  
I wish love could be enough.  
Cause there's nothing more appealing  
Than the thought that I could be enough…_  
DJ Tiesto – "Close To You"

Skuld had gotten her auto-decorator working again, and the temple was now decorated for spring in festive purples and greens. Passersby suspected that there might soon be a ceremony or celebration at the temple. Only those who lived there or knew those who lived in the temple actually knew why. Urd and the one known only as "Omega" entered through the main gate to the temple, approaching the walk that led up to the house that the three goddesses, Keiichi, and (sometimes) his sister called home.

Omega had to suppress a shudder as he crossed into "holy ground". Demons were allergic to places where gods and goddesses resided. Just as with demons, the forces of good tended to naturally purify the place they lived over time until the area was so cleansed that any forces of evil would suffer a terrible reaction. Only through great strength of mind and inner calm was Omega able to keep himself from bolting and running the other way. He knew that he would not be able to stay here long; his façade required energy and he was using energy fighting off his base reaction to where he was.

"You'll have to forgive her enthusiasm," Urd was cautioning as they reached the door. "She's been very excited over this for awhile now."

Omega's eyes were surveying the scenery around the temple as he nodded. There was always the chance that something could happen, that his plan could be foiled or discovered. If this happened, a fast escape would be necessary. He had already identified seventeen ways to get out of the area quickly when Urd drew back the door to lead him into the house's inner sanctum. Belldandy had been busy in the kitchen, cooking lunch, when she heard the sound of the door open. Knowing instinctively who it was, she turned away from the stove and walked to the doorway, looking down the hall at the two.

Her face was lit with a smile as she focused on her half-sister. "Urd! You're back! What did the dress shop have to say?" She suddenly realized that they weren't alone and settled her smiling gaze on Omega. "And who is this?"

"Well," Urd began as she shut the door behind them, "The dress shop said that they will need a few more days before things are ready." She nodded to Omega, who seemed ready to introduce himself.

Bowing politely, Omega managed a smile despite the sickening feeling of being around such a being of pure good. "Forgive me. My name is Marcus Cole, and I am a reporter for the newspaper. I was doing an article on springtime weddings and I heard that you were getting married. Is this true?" He remembered his orders—gather intelligence and return home with it. He had no desire to remain longer than absolutely necessary in this sacred place; it was already taxing his energy to maintain his façade.

The goddess nodded, her face glowing from happiness so great that Omega was surprised that such happiness was possible from any being. "Yes, we are supposed to get married in a couple weeks! It is so wonderful, isn't it?"

_With all this talk of marriage, the goddesses have their defenses down_, Omega noted casually and nodded. He could feel a tingle in his fingers and feet – a sign that he needed to hurry things up or else he wouldn't stand a chance in the temple. "I have some questions I would like to ask, but I believe that they can wait since I have an appointment soon. Would it be permissible for me to return later in the week for an interview, when my schedule is not as hectic?"

"Yes, that would work," Belldandy's smile maintained its radiance.

"In that case, I will take my leave of you." Omega bowed and turned towards the door.

Bowing in return, Belldandy maintained her innocent smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Cole! I look forward to your interview!"

Omega walked as fast as he dared, retracing his footsteps in the temple. His breath was ragged as he used every iota of willpower to maintain his disguise. Before he could step outside, he felt a pair of eyes following him from a doorway near the stairwell. Looking back surreptitiously, he caught sight of Belldandy's younger sister, Skuld, watching him with the same appraising look he'd had as he entered the goddesses' domain. He smiled and nodded to himself then crossed the threshold of the doorway and briskly walked back to the sidewalk.

It took him several blocks before he was able to stop and catch his breath. His mind was already turning with tactics and plans. He already knew that Loki would be pleased with his report on the goddesses. Taking a moment to savor the victory he felt welling in him, he barely caught the movement from the shadows.

"I had forgotten why I hate sunlight so much," a silky feminine voice sighed softly from the shadows on his right.

Looking over casually, Omega smiled. "I'm surprised that Loki let you out, Luna," he nodded, acknowledging the stunning woman dressed plainly, but in all black. "Business or pleasure? Are you here to have a snack, or did Loki send you to check up on me?"

"Pleasure sounds so much fun, but you know how our leader is," the redhead flashed a sly fanged smile as she looked around them to make sure they were alone. "What have you learned about our adversary?"

"It is just as Loki said it would be. Belldandy is marrying a human in around two weeks' time. That does not give us much time to work with, though they are expecting me to visit again later in the week to "interview" Belldandy and her groom-to-be."

The young woman grimaced and put on a pair of sunglasses. "No, we don't have much time to do something. The moon is only in its first quarter, and my powers are still weak. I could always feed on some human blood to regain my strength, if necessary. It's so much fun walking the streets on this planet as a vampire at night." There was a tone of wistfulness in her voice and Omega smiled.

"There are sacrifices we all must make, Luna. I suggest we return to Loki immediately so we can begin planning. I have an inkling of an idea that might just work to our advantage."

A brief gust of wind blew down the street as the two conversed and prepared to depart. Bits of newspaper and old bottles and cans skittered down the sidewalk, which was oddly deserted for this time of day. A few yards away, a small soda can came to rest against a trash can, seeking respite from the wind. A small section of the can separated to reveal a miniature camera lens even as the two demons continued with what they were doing. The camera focused on the two for several seconds before the can was sent flying on its way by another gust of wind.

Atop a nearby building sat a small figure with a laptop. Skuld watched with interest, her curiosity piqued by this "Marcus Cole". Until a couple years ago, the young goddess had been in charge of the Yggradsil computer, a position held previously by both her sisters. Skuld was familiar with many demons and gods/goddesses as a result of this position. Something about Mr. Cole was familiar to her – but she couldn't place her feeling yet. The person standing with him had also seemed familiar. Shrugging, she saved the image to the computer and then slowly stretched before standing. Skuld loved a good mystery, and this one would be solved soon enough. After all, she was the best when it came to making inventions. How hard could it be to figure out who Marcus Cole and his mysterious "girlfriend" really were?

With all the movements of demons and the faerie folk recently it would have seemed to the casual observer that the inhabitants of Yggradsil were "sitting on their hands". This was far from the case, but gods and goddesses often work in strange and mysterious ways. Yggradsil was, in fact, alive and abuzz with news of the impending wedding. It was the first time in known history that a god and a mortal had ever married.

This was obviously both cause for joy and consternation at the same time. As many in Yggradsil knew, the matter of mortals was considered greatly important. The general opinion among the gods and goddesses in the recent past had been that mankind, despite having had come so far, was not likely to survive. Redemption did not appear to be in the cards since the forces of evil had spread so rapidly. The host of Yggradsil was limited in what it could and could not do – direct intervention did not seem an option since the demons were so powerful on Earth. Although no one in Yggradsil openly spoke of it, there were some rumblings of concern and dissent from The Lord's course of action regarding his wayward creations on the planet known as Earth. Following the Celestine Crisis (as it was now called) many had reconsidered their views and thoughts on the matter in light of Belldandy's extremely convincing defense of the planet, its people, and Keiichi. They had heard of her travels and travails with this mortal, of his wish, and of their happiness – unrivaled even in Yggradsil.

Certainly the tacticians in Yggradsil were smiling at this news even if it was not by their doing. They realized, just as Loki and his top generals did, the implications of such a wedding. The union of a mortal and a goddess would produce a shift in the current balance of power that was so great it would literally be the end of the demons within a few generations. Just as Adam and Eve had populated the Earth with their offspring, the descendents of Belldandy and Keiichi would be a new breed – part goddess, part human. Their imbued divinity would be great enough to resist any attempt by demons to subvert humanity through the standard temptations and lures. They were well aware that the demons would make their move to stop the wedding.

Among those who eagerly awaited the wedding were two young Second-class goddesses. Both had studied under Belldandy while she was still at Yggradsil – during her time with the Goddess Help Line. The oldest of these was Sappho, who compared to Belldandy or Urd was still quite young. Her long blue hair flowed in the wind as she smiled and chatted casually with her taller partner and friend, Sora. Slightly younger than Sappho, Sora made up in height what she lacked in age compared to her friend. Standing a head taller than her friend, her golden hair was just as long as Sappho's and blew freely in the wind. On this day, the two were dressed in their "off-duty" robes – simple white garments that denoted their Second-class status. They strolled the grounds of Yggradsil, discussing the wedding. Both had already decided that they would be attending the wedding, even if some among their co-workers disagreed with the decision.

"I wonder if we should throw her a bachelorette party," Sora commented offhandedly, looking up at the pale blue cloudless sky. "I hear that it is an earth tradition before a wedding."

Sappho's lips parted as she laughed, the sounds of the musical laughter filling the air around them. "That sounds like something that Urd would be into. Maybe you should talk to her instead."

Sora shook her head as a smile crossed her features. "I wouldn't want to trouble her. I'm sure that she and Skuld have their hands full making sure that the wedding plans are ready." Probably trying to make sure that Skuld doesn't make too great of a mess, she added silently to herself. Her light brown eyes took on a faraway look as she stared out into space. "It would be nice to see them again, though. It's not every day that weddings happen."

"No, you're right. I wonder if we can get a day off to see them before the wedding." Sappho glanced at her counterpart.

"Peorth would have to approve of it," Sora pointed out. That was a task that would not be too easy to accomplish.

In charge of the Yggradsil computer system, Peorth was among those who were concerned that something might happen at the wedding, be it from demons, rogue faeries, or even natural events. She had passed instructions already to insure that everyone monitoring Earth would have a backup in case things went wrong. The "bug exhaust port" incident between Keiichi and Belldandy was something that most at Yggradsil remembered, and the Celestine crisis was better left unspoken. Even though the Almighty had given His blessing to the impending wedding, Peorth refused to take any unnecessary chances. She had only grudgingly given permission for the two to have the day off after much deliberation, but Sappho's argument had turned the trick.

_It had taken over an hour before Sappho could present her argument to Peorth. "What if something does happen? Wouldn't it be better to have five goddesses on hand than just three? If there is a problem, Sora and I would be there to assist Bell and everyone else. Besides, we can always use the additional training on earth."_

_Unsurprisingly, Peorth had taken time to consider the argument. Even then, it had taken consent of the Almighty before Peorth had begrudgingly given her consent to the pair's idea. "Since the Almighty has approved your request, I cannot go against it. However," she had leveled them with a glare for a moment before continuing, "If there are any problems, I want to know right away."_

"I'm sure she'd probably approve of it," Sappho replied with a chuckle. "After all, it can't be that hard to get her to approve of our ideas twice in a row."

Laughing, Sora shook her head. "Your overconfidence will get the better of you someday, Sappho. One of these days, Peorth is going to wring your neck for your ideas, just as she wanted to do with Absinthe."

"Well, Absinthe got what was coming to her! You can't go playing loud music and be Peorth's next door neighbor. We all know that Peorth likes a particular "mood", and rock music does not go well with that mood. Besides, Peorth is very amorous, and we all know that love and hard rock does not go hand in hand."

"I just hope she's enjoying Earth. Maybe we'll run into her while we're down there. She's not too difficult to deal with – its just her taste in music that drives everyone up the walls," Sora straightened as the two of them approached the building that was their destination – the home of the Yggradsil mainframe.

"We'll pay her a visit, then. For now, let's see if we can convince Peorth of our idea." Exchanging smiles, the two goddesses entered the building, not even aware of what they would be walking into.


	5. Chapter 4: Interludes

"It is confirmed?" Loki looked across the table at Omega. The meeting of the six had been called as soon as Omega had returned to the Realm. Even though Omega had already reported directly to Loki, the latter wanted the rest of the group to be aware of what it was that had been discovered on Earth.

Nodding slowly, Omega proceeded to recount his tale of all that had happened to everyone sitting at the table. He showed no emotion or luster in his recounting, elaborating on details only when necessary. It reminded Loki of a particular Roman general whose written works had been much the same. He chuckled to himself – that same general had been one of the Realm's greatest blessings. He tuned back in to the meeting as Omega wound down. "Thus, I fear our worst-case scenarios may come to pass,"

Loki nodded, mind turning over details, looking for some way he could exploit the situation and stop Yggradsil's mission before it became too late for them. Sighing, the fair-haired god of discord raised his hands in front of him, pressing his fingers together as he stared off into nothingness.

"The trouble is," he pronounced after a moment's thought, "That none of us can remain on blessed ground for long periods of time without revealing our true forms. We must, therefore, get the goddesses out into neutral ground where we can subvert the situation to our will."

The others nodded. Nemesis looked up from his thoughts. "Perhaps we can create a distraction to lure the goddesses into a trap. We all know how simple it is to prepare and execute such things."

"You just want to wreak havoc and discord as usual to impress Loki," Aura responded from where she sat beside him. "It would be much better to just drop a giant asteroid on the region. Besides, the extra souls from the collateral damage would only help benefit our cause."

Omega could tell that shouting and pandemonium was about to start if he didn't voice the idea that he – and Luna – had been thinking about while back on Earth. "Wait," he said commandingly to silence everyone before sharp objects could be thrown. "Perhaps the best way is to improvise on Nemesis' plan. Yggradsil is, no doubt, aware of how important this wedding will be. I have no doubt that they have taken steps to secure the safety of the three and the groom-to-be. We use Nemesis' plan and spring a trap somewhere else in the city. In the meantime, I use my disguise as a newspaper reporter and interview them at a restaurant or some other location and eliminate them there."

Loki smiled at this. Omega clearly was learning fast how to influence and win over others to his side. "That would work, but there is the problem of fighting a first-class Goddess and two second-class Goddesses. I have no doubt you can prevail over one, but dealing with three could be suicide for you."

"If I were to ask Belldandy and her husband-to-be, this Keiichi Morisato, to come alone, it would isolate them from her sisters. That would even the odds and simplify things. All we need to do is destroy one of them to eliminate Yggradsil's plans."

The plan didn't sound bad, but Loki did not want to take a chance against the other two sisters. Omega was certainly up to the task of taking on a first-class Goddess, but two second-class Goddesses could prove to be a bit more daunting. "The assistance of Aura and Luna would guarantee success in the event that you encountered their sisters," Loki turned to the two he'd just mentioned. "And it would give Aura a chance to take a shot at Urd."

Aura kept silent at this, though she wanted to jump for joy. Her body quivered with excitement as she imagined what she would do to the exotic-looking Goddess as soon as she got her hands on her. "Rest assured, Urd will feel pain before this is all over."

"As for the distraction," Loki turned his attention back to Omega, "I believe a legion or two of hellhounds running through the city should be enough to keep Yggradsil off-balance."

"Mmmm… hellhounds." Omega seemed to savor the word. "It has been awhile since I have had a chance to play with them. I trust we are continuing to feed them well?"

"Only the best human souls," Loki chuckled. "But they have also been yearning for a chance to run and play as of late. You know how hellhounds can be when penned up down here."

Omega nodded, understanding. "I am sure they will wreak utter chaos on Earth! It will take a host of Gods and Goddesses to deal with them. When do you wish the operation to be commenced?"

"Time is of the essence, Omega, I do not need to remind you of this. I suggest you and your partners sit down and begin planning immediately. We must succeed or else all is lost!"

Skuld sat in her room, staring intently at the computer screen on the desk. The screen showed the picture she had taken with her little can-camera. Marcus Cole stood in the picture with an anonymous woman and both seemed to be engaged in conversation. Both Cole and the woman seemed familiar to her, but the young Goddess of the Future had so far been unable to come up with names to put with the strangely familiar faces. Absentmindedly, she reached for the bowl of ice cream that was sitting beside her, taking a bite as she stared at the two faces on the screen until they blurred.

"There you are!" The voice of Urd broke Skuld out of her reverie and she turned to see her half-sister standing in the doorway. "We've been looking all over for you! Did you ever figure out what was wrong with the phone line?"

Spoon still in her mouth, Skuld nodded and turned away from the computer. "Just some water in the line from the last shower we had. It wasn't anything serious."

Urd was no slouch at figuring out what her sister was feeling a great deal of the time. It wasn't hard to tell, based on Skuld's lack of elaboration and the ice cream spoon in her mouth, that something was distracting her. Sitting down beside her, Urd looked at the image on the computer screen. "Isn't that the reporter who came by earlier? Marcus Cole?"

Skuld nodded slowly, reaching for the bowl with her spoon in an attempt to get another bite of ice cream. "Yeah. I swear I've seen him before, but I can't place it."

"Who's he with?"

She shrugged. "Not sure, though her face also looks familiar. Could she also be someone from the college?"

Now it was Urd's turn to frown as she concentrated on the faces. She hated to think that Marcus Cole, who was pretty handsome, might not be who he claimed. She sighed, hating the words she was about to say. "Maybe… but you should check the Yggradsil database just in case. I'm sure that it'll turn up nothing, but it's better to be safe than sorry." She frowned as she stared harder at the woman's face. Again, it seemed familiar, but no name jumped out at her. "I know I've seen her before somewhere, but I can't place the face." Were the words spoken out of honesty or jealousy? Even Urd herself was unsure.

"That reporter was cute, wasn't he?" Skuld teased, breaking out of her induced distraction for a moment to aim a verbal jab at her sister. "Don't you wish that he'd come back over again? I'm sure you could give him your number."

"You're far too young to be concerned with such things." Urd was in no position to disagree, but she knew that Skuld was far too inexperienced and… well… young to think and worry about guys just yet.

"Aww, you always get to have fun!" Skuld pouted, facing her sister. "That's all I hear—'You're too young'. 'Wait until you're older'. Why can't I have any fun? Huh?"

Urd could guess that her sister was feeling the wedding blues as much as she was—heaven knew that she wouldn't have minded having that reporter back for a fun evening or two, someone to have fun with and maybe get to know better. Still, she was in no mood to deal with her sister's whining.

"Skuld, stop already. I don't have the time or patience right now." Urd took a deep breath, looking her sister in the eye with a stern glare. "We need your help to make sure that things are ready. With Keiichi in school and working, we are responsible for planning and preparing this wedding. Don't you want Bell to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" She was still pouting, but Urd's words made sense to her. "Who wouldn't?" Letting a small sigh escape from her lips, Skuld turned back to her computer and the mystery of the newspaper man.

Urd stood and sighed, leaving her sister to the computer and the ongoing mystery. Stretching her arms over her head, she walked out of the room back towards her room. Thoughts of Marcus Cole were on her mind, and she wondered what she had done to deserve having him on her mind. Belldandy's wedding was weighing on her mind as well – except it made her wish that she could have a companion for a bit of fun. Being a goddess could be such boring and tiring work sometimes – it helped pass the time to have someone to think about and care about, even if only for a while.

Entering her room, Urd opened a bottle of sake and poured herself a cup. The only cure for loneliness in her book was in the clear liquid in her cup. She took a swallow and sighed again, trying to make herself forget her troubles.


	6. Chapter 5: Snares

_After all, she feels numbness inside  
The feeling's gone  
She's upside down.  
The pictures behind her closed eyes  
This time you went too far._  
Delerium – "After All"

It was late the following day when the phone in the temple's foyer rang. Keiichi, standing by the stairs as he waited for Skuld to bring him a part for his bike, answered it on the second ring.

"Moristao residence." He held the phone to his ear for a moment before placing it gently down on the table. A brief frown crossed his face as he turned towards the kitchen. "Belldandy! It's for you."

Exiting the kitchen with her apron still on, the goddess moved across the room as if she was as light and delicate as a feather. "Who is it, Kei?"

"I didn't ask. It sounds like it might be someone from the Goddess Relief Office, but there was some static on the line." Keiichi didn't mention that the caller was male simply because there was no problem with it. As he had discovered, not all in Yggradsil were Goddesses. Besides, for all he knew, it might have even been the Almighty himself.

She took the phone from the table gently, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ms. Belldandy? We met previously – this is Marcus Cole with the newspaper."

"Hello Mr. Cole! What can I do for you?" Her face brightened into a smile at the voice of the young man she had met only a day or two previously.

There was a brief burst of static and then the voice came in clearly. "I know this is a bit sudden, but would you and your fiancée care to meet me tomorrow for a lunch interview? I had a block of time open up at the office, and my article is due in a few days."

"Oh?" Belldandy's eyes brightened a bit more. "Perhaps you would care to come here for lunch, then? I am a fair cook."

"As good as that sounds, I'm afraid that I must decline. As a reporter we never know when a breaking story may happen. I was thinking somewhere else, like Dominique's Café downtown. It's not far from the office, in case something big breaks out."

"That would be nice! When would you like to meet?" Belldandy replied, not noticing that Keiichi looked confused or that her sisters had crept down the stairs to listen in on the conversation.

Skuld had spent much of the previous day attempting to figure out where she'd seen this Mr. Cole before, but it had been largely unsuccessful and she had, instead, shipped the image off to Yggradsil to let its databases handle it. Peorth had promised it would be given top priority, especially with the closeness of the wedding date. The only problem was that there were millions of demons on file which would take some time to go through. Urd, in the meantime, had been trying to keep busy but was running out of things that needed to be done. The poor Goddess of Love's nerves were frazzled enough as it was with all that she had been attempting to accomplish while Skuld sat at her computer, eating ice cream for hours on end as she continued her quest.

"I am free at eleven. Why don't we meet then, order some food, and do our interview?" Marcus' voice was fading in and out with static, thanks to the poor connection he had from where he was within the Dark Realm. "I fear that my mobile phone's battery is dying on me! I will see you then!"

There was a click, then silence filled the line as the connection was terminated. Belldandy hung up the phone and gave Keiichi a smile, the kind that he loved so much. It never ceased to amaze Keiichi how much her smile made it feel as if spring had permanently settled with him. It was more then enough to keep him smiling as he went about his day. Still, his curiosity was piqued. "Who was it, Bell?"

"That was Mr. Cole from the newspaper. He wants to interview us for a story he is writing about spring marriages." Urd and Skuld listened intently, looking at each other with worried expressions. "He asked if we would have lunch with him tomorrow at eleven, and since you don't have classes tomorrow I agreed."

Urd's and Skuld's expressions darkened to concern, but they listened carefully as Belldandy told him where they'd be meeting. Then, quietly, they withdrew back towards their rooms. Something was very wrong, and this meeting was cause enough for them to be extra concerned.

In the Dark Realm, Omega turned to the two silent figures standing near him. "The trap is set. Tomorrow at eleven they will arrive at the restaurant for a meal and an interview with Marcus Cole. What they will get instead is their last meal on the planet and an interview with the Reaper!"

He chuckled darkly but was interrupted by the shorter of the two women, Aura. As her name suggested, she seemed to radiate a feeling of mystery and beauty combined with evil, making those around her involuntarily shiver. Brushing back a strand of dark hair, she focused her gaze squarely on Omega. "What of the sisters?"

"Oh, never fear. I have little doubt that they will tag along or even follow the two. I am sure that you can handle them easily. Besides, when was the last time that they had to do any serious fighting?"

"But why a morning meeting? It would have been so much better to have had this meeting in the evening when the sun is down. I wouldn't have to drain a lot of mortals to keep my strength up," Luna's blood-red lips were a sharp contrast to her white skin as she smiled and revealed a pair of sharp fangs. Omega threw her a sharp glare of disapproval and she hurried to correct the damage before it was too late. "I know, Loki gave you permission to create this plan and he ordered us to help you. I know that Aura has a long-standing feud with Urd, so I suppose that leaves me the younger one."

Omega paused, his wrath successfully turned for now. "I have faith in both of you to accomplish your tasks. The younger one should prove to be no match for a skilled vampire such as yourself, Luna. As it stands, if we do our jobs right they will have no chance whatsoever."

If the new day had any indication of the evil that was about to be committed, it gave no hints. Just as with the day before, the new day brought with it a brilliant crystal-blue sky and warmth that seemed to draw every living thing in Japan out into the sunlight. Since it was the start of a weekend, children ran and played on sidewalks, in yards, and in parks. They were glad to be free of both school and the oppressive feeling of a winter's worth of days spent indoors. It could not have been a better day for Belldandy and Keiichi to spend walking the streets of Nekomi and both listen to and watch the sounds of spring.

Unlike their sister and her fiancée, Urd and Skuld were busy with other things that day as the hour drew nearer to eleven. Skuld had given up on expecting an answer from Yggradsil at the moment and was instead working on another of her inventions. The machine, currently laying on the floor in a million pieces, incorporated various household items into a typical Skuld invention. She'd already named it in her mind – the Mega Confetti Thrower. It was her hope to be able to use the machine, which looked something like a cannon mated to a cart with a few additions, to launch confetti all over the wedding. It was sad, she thought as she wielded her screwdriver like an artist wielded a paintbrush, that she had so many good ideas and so little time to put them to use.

Urd, meanwhile, was reflecting on life over her standard glass of sake. Even though it was early in the day for a drink, she knew that sake tended to help her think straight – so long as she didn't drink too much. The problem with Urd was that she had always been in conflict – being half demon and half goddess would tend to do that. It didn't help things that her control over her powers was less than perfect and that her feelings of loneliness – something she normally kept locked away – were being amplified every time that Belldandy and Keiichi kissed or held hands or did any number of the sappy things that lovers do with each other. Yes, she had pushed to get them together, but sometimes she wondered if that was out of wanting to be seen as a martyr instead of trying to be helpful. A part of her wished fervently that Marcus Cole turned out to be normal; she admitted that she liked something about him, even if it was just a crush.

Skuld had just finished tightening a bolt on her invention when the phone downstairs rang. "I'll get it!" she called out, jumping to her feet and rushing to the phone before Urd could even react. Skuld grabbed the receiver of the phone as she reached the last step. "Hello, Morisato residence!"

"Skuld? This is Peorth. We have a problem…"

"WHAT!" The cry from downstairs a minute later brought Urd out of her reverie. In that instant every bad feeling she had seemed to be confirmed, even before she could hear Skuld crying out as Peorth finished her explanation. "There are hellhounds attacking the city and Marcus Cole is one of the highest members of the Dark Realm! Belldandy and Keiichi just went to meet with him for lunch!"

Urd's memory clicked at these words, and a curse escaped her lips even as she came running from her room. She remembered the face now. It had been a long time ago, but she remembered. It was Omega. "Damn it. Why couldn't I remember it sooner?" She half-spoke as Skuld handed the phone to her.

"Listen, Peorth, we don't have much time. The hellhounds are the distraction. Send whomever you're going to send to deal with them. We'll take care of Omega and anyone with him."

"But…" Urd wasn't going to brook any interference with time against them. "No buts, Peorth. Get your forces moving." Slamming the phone down with a growl, the tall goddess was already transforming into the clothing and weaponry she used to fight with. The goddess markings on her forehead and under her eyes made it seem as if she was going to war – which she was – as the black, red, and gold clothes covered her body. These were the same as what she had worn to face Celestine, though the black staff in her hand was a new addition. She was past Skuld and out the door before the younger goddess could react to the shock of the news she'd been given. "Hurry up, Skuld! We don't have time to waste!"

Urd had already mounted her broom before Skuld was even finished transforming, but the younger goddess caught up quickly and the two of them raced on towards the city ahead of them. The two had a vague idea of where Dominique's Café was and were racing towards the center of town. They were just able to make out the busy café below when disaster struck. With no warning whatsoever, a bolt of lightning struck Urd's staff and sent it spiraling towards the top of a high-rise near the café. Before Skuld could react, a second bolt had struck her broom as well, sending it and its rider cart wheeling towards a second building next door to the first.

Hitting the ground on one knee, her broom clattering to the ground not far from her, Urd shook her head and picked up her staff. No sooner had she wondered what had hit her when a familiar voice sounded from behind her. "I was wondering when you'd bother to show up. You Goddesses have gotten so lax and lazy lately." Aura stood towards the center of the flat roof, holding her own staff. The staff she carried was unusually designed; it looked like a shepherd's crook with three spikes running out the back. A ruby was centered in each, and the staff seemed to crackle with unused lightning. Urd had no doubt that it was Aura, a name and face she was familiar with, who had caused her and her half-sister to come crashing to the ground.

"The only lazy one here is you, Aura," Urd retorted back, coming erect and readying her own staff. "I don't know what your purpose is, Aura, but I promise you that you'll pay for what you've done."

"Such sharp words will only cause you pain," Aura shook her head tauntingly. "You won't live to regret those words, Urd. Of that you have my word." Raising her staff over her head, Aura twirled it before pointing it square at the Amazonian goddess. Instantaneously a bolt of lightning shot from her staff straight at Urd.

Raising her own staff to the ready, Urd blocked the attack with a shield. Rising into the air to gain the advantage of altitude, she released a fireball from her staff. The flaming ball of energy shot towards Aura with incredible speed but the demon simply lept into the air and began circling as she ascended. Raising her staff, she prepared to call down another assault onto her foe.

Leaping from her staff before it hit the ground, Skuld had fared better than Urd on landing and hastily ran to collect her staff. She had just reached it when she felt a cold chill on the nape of her neck. Turning, the young goddess caught a glimpse of a figure in black retreating into the shadows of the office building's elevator shaft. Frowning, Skuld advanced a few steps towards the shaft, staff at the ready.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you, little girl, to fear the shadows?" A sultry voice seemed to float on the air and Skuld paused in her tracks hesitatingly.

"Come out where I can see you!" She called out, hoping that the quiver of fear she felt didn't reflect in her voice.

From the shadows Luna looked on at the goddess then licked her lips. She had spent the previous evening gathering her strength for this battle and now the time had come. Relying on her wit, she moved silently through the shadows, pausing when she was at the corner behind Skuld. "No, I really do not like the sunlight. I'd much rather stay here where it's dark and comfortable."

Something about these words made Skuld remember the pictures she had taken with her hidden camera. Omega had been standing beside a woman who had put on a pair of sunglasses. Was it possible…? "You must be that lady that Marcus Cole… I mean… Omega was talking to the other day. I remember you."

Luna quirked an eyebrow in amusement. So, the little goody-goody had been spying on their meeting? All the more reason to eliminate her. Unlike her partners in crime, Luna did not carry a staff with her. She was a traditional vampire, preferring to rely on speed, strength, and seduction to take care of whatever problems arose. In this case, the problem was standing only a few yards in front of her. She smiled and bared her fangs. "Oh, so be it. That was a touch of clever detective work, little goddess. I'll grant you that. It's too bad that you won't be able to save either sister." Tensing her muscles, she bounded out from the shadows toward her prey at incredible speed even as Skuld turned slowly to face the threat from an unexpected direction.

On the other tower, Aura's lightning attack danced across the ground between her and Urd. Fingers of electricity measuring billions of watts vengefully sought the goddess. Dodging in an effort to avoid becoming Kentucky Fried Goddess, Urd shifted and brought her staff up and focused. "Dark storms of the West, I call upon you to rise up and bring me your power! I call upon the wind and the rain and the elements to come to my side! Lend your powers to your servant, grant me your gifts, and strike down my enemy!"

Dark storm clouds gathered overhead and bolts of lightning began striking the rooftop around them even as the rain began to fall like wet, heavy tears. Recognizing the spell Urd was casting, Aura reversed her staff and drew a series of runes in the air, creating her counterattack. The new summoning spell runes leapt into existence in front of her and she raised her hands to embrace them. "Desert winds, heed my call! Lend me your aid and send me your power! O dry desert winds, drive the clouds away and bare the landscape!" The wind was howling and she had to strain her voice to be heard. Even as she finished the last word, the winds seemed to shift and grow dry and hot. Overhead the clouds that Urd had summoned were showing signs of breaking up. Realizing that she had a perfect distraction, Urd slid her hand into her tunic and removed a small green vial. Quickly she tossed the vial at Aura, watching with satisfaction as it detonated in front of her.

Before the demon could react, the gas coalesced into a creeping vine that effectively wrapped itself around Aura and prevented her from escaping. Swooping in, her staff leveled, Urd smiled. "Well, Aura, I think you look better in green. Peorth has a lot of questions for you."

Skuld may have been slow in reacting, but she already was figuring out just what Luna was. Between the shadows and her sunglasses, the young inventive goddess was fairly certain that her prey was a vampire. Reacting even as Luna rapidly crossed the distance, Skuld dropped to one knee and lowered her shoulder. As Luna reached the goddess, she found herself being flipped across Skuld's shoulder.

Momentarily winded from the sudden change in direction, the vampire got up and stared at her opponent for a minute. Mesmerism wouldn't work against a goddess, even one so young and naïve as this one. Approaching her quarry slowly, Luna smiled and bared her fangs so the young girl could see the instrument of her impending destruction. Instead of cowering away in fear as most would, the goddess only smiled and pulled a small mirror from her pocket.

"What are you going to do with that, show me my reflection?" Luna barely had a chance to ask before Skuld demonstrated. Angling the mirror, the Goddess watched as sunlight was reflected off of the mirror and into Luna's eyes – eyes that did not have sunglasses on them. Crying out in pain, the demon fell to her knees, her hands on her eyes.

Taking the opportunity given her, Skuld summoned several of her special "Skuld Bombs" and tossed them around the vampire, noting with satisfaction each cringe as they detonated. Summoning a net for the vampire, Skuld looked over at her sister across the way. She had just turned back to look down at the café, which was clearly visible, when all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 6: Here There Be Demons

_Memories are calling,  
Rain is still falling,  
For tonight into another day.  
I keep on dreaming,  
Throughout the seasons,  
That tonight you'll be by my side._  
Galimar – "Sunshine"

Sited in one of Nakomi's business districts, Dominique's Café was a hubbub of noise and activity as the lunch hour approached. The small café was nestled between several large office sky rises which made it a prime choice for businessmen on the go. The restaurant served a variety of cuisines, ranging from Japanese, American, and even Mexican (as the name implied). The most popular attraction of Dominique's was neither the cuisine or location – it was the large outdoor seating area. Here, under table-mounted umbrellas, over three hundred people could easily sit and eat at the tables provided for them.

Marcus Cole, also known as Omega, had already found himself a seat near the sidewalk. Deciding what to order from the menu, he sensed the approach of Belldandy and Keiichi. Both had been guided to his table by one of the waitresses ranging the restaurant's outdoors area. He set his menu down on the table and managed his best smile.

"Hello again, Ms. Belldandy! You must be Mr. Morisato," he turned his attention to the racer and gave him a long look. "It's hard not to recognize you with all the races you've been in." Smoothly sliding a hand into his suit jacket, he withdrew a business card and handed it to Keiichi. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Would you two like to have a seat and get comfortable?" _I'm sure you'll want to be relaxed as your end approaches._

The two took their seats across the table from the newspaper reporter. Keiichi looked over the card and then placed it in his pocket. "It is nice to be interviewed by the newspaper for something other than a race," he conceded to the reporter who was also getting comfortable in his seat.

"There are certainly first times for everything, aren't there?" Marcus Cole withdrew a pad and pencil from his pocket and flipped the pad open to a blank page. "I suppose, while we wait for a waitress to take our orders, that I could ask you a few basic questions. How long have the two of you been engaged?" _I wonder how I should deliver their bodies to Loki and Nemesis... perhaps with big pink bows and Digimon wrapping paper_.

The two lovers shared a look before Keiichi nodded to Bell. "It's been about three years," she replied softly.

"Oh my, what a long time! I wonder… how did Mr. Morisato propose to you? Was it romantic and old fashioned, like a dinner, or more modern, like a display at a baseball game or race?" _I must get them to drop their guard, but this "nice" act is starting to grate on my nerves. Loki would be impressed if he could see this._

"It was really a comedy of errors," Belldandy replied with a wistful chuckle. "I was getting ready to return home, and he just came to me with a ring out of the blue. After that, I had no choice but to accept and stay."

Omega pretended to write these things down as the sounds of crashing dishes reached his ears from across the restaurant. "How romantic! It must be very exciting and joyous for you two to finally be tying the knot after so long." _Their story makes me want to hurl._

"It took some work," Kei smiled and nodded, "And several close calls to make us realize that we were meant to be together. The only real difficulty was in convincing her… parents… to let us get married." Their hands found each other in a public display of affection that made it hard for Omega to not blanch at.

"I see," Omega paused to scribble a few more notes on his pad and smiled as the sounds of more crashing plates and cups could be heard. "Well, you two are certainly made for each other, and I am sure that your lives will be most joyful together…" _The remaining few seconds of them, if my signal ever arrives!_

Keiichi's stomach growled, reminding him where they were. "I wonder where the waitress is. Shouldn't she be here by now?"

But before he could finish the thought, (which really didn't matter since Omega had cast a spell on every waitress within range causing them to drop their trays whenever it was time for one of them to take his order), a low rumble resonated through the ground. It felt like a minor earthquake to the experienced residents, but Omega rejoiced at knowing that this was really his signal to proceed. A column of smoke could be seen rising ominously in the air some distance away as the sounds of police and fire engine sirens began to fill the air. Belldandy looked around, wondering what was going on. "My, my. I wonder if something's happened. Maybe there was an accident…"

Standing up slowly, Marcus Cole removed his suit jacket and set it down gently on his chair. It was made of fine silk and he had no desire to damage it in the upcoming fight. "Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about that," he replied slowly, nodding toward the rising column of smoke. "I think you'll find that there's a more severe accident about to happen here, Goddess First Class Belldandy!" The pencil he had been holding extended itself, turning into a black sword as his business attire transformed in a flash of black fire and revealed metallic black and red battle armor.

Time seemed to slow around them as onlookers realized there was a problem. The moment she had heard her true name and title spoken aloud, Belldandy was on her feet, reaching up to remove a part of her earring which quickly unfolded and extended itself to reveal her staff. Less than two seconds after that were the muted screams and yells as onlookers, reacting to both the column of smoke and the sudden transformation of someone into a menacing form, took to their feet like the ripples following a drop of water hitting a pond. Belldandy quickly reacted to the situation and pushed Keiichi behind her. Her gaze never left her opponent. "Who are you really? You are no reporter!"

"How astute of you to finally realize this," Omega smiled and gave a courteous bow. "Allow me to properly introduce myself and _apologize_ for my duplicity. I am Omega of the Dark Realm." He sensed her getting ready to ask a question and simply put a hand in the air to silence her. "And before you begin to ask the same useless question that always gets asked, I have come to this planet to stop the union between Earth and Yggradsil. My orders are simple: I am to eliminate both of you in the name of the Realm." He gave an almost feral smile. "Thank you for accepting my invitation to a meeting today. It makes my job immensely easier."

"You're… one of the Council?" Belldandy's eyes widened in surprise and fear for a moment before she squared her jaw. "I cannot allow you to do this."

Behind her, Keiichi's mind was a whirlwind. "Wait. What do you mean? He's going to… kill us?" He reasoned this aloud, trying to figure out the sudden stomach-lurching chain of events that was unfolding before his very eyes. He'd lived with the goddesses long enough to know that something like this was a possibility, and he'd faced many demons and goddesses in his time with Belldandy, but this was the first time that they'd ever encountered a demon who was… well… clever and cunning.

"This union is a threat to the Council, and we cannot allow Yggradsil to gain such power over us. Therefore you must both be terminated as an example to Yggradsil that such tactics will not be tolerated." Omega's voice dripped with disdain for the human who was obviously quite oblivious to the inner workings of things.

"Bell, what's he talking about?" Keiichi looked up to Bell, whose features had taken on a resolved air.

"But why, Omega? This is not a matter of politics; it is a matter of love! Surely you of all should understand this!" In an uncharacteristic turn Belldandy had ignored Keiichi's question, focusing instead on the threat ahead of her.

Omega's retort was mocking. "Don't make me laugh, Goddess! I gave up such beliefs long ago. They are nothing but bedtime stories for little gods and goddesses to make them feel better when they go to sleep."

"I will not allow you to do this, Omega." Belldandy's repeated words carried a dangerous resolve now.

Even Keiichi had seemed to develop a bit of backbone. "I don't know who you are, but you have no right to try and take our love away from us! Bell and I love each other, and we believe in our love. We've been through enough trials as it is."

"I don't expect a mere human to understand, nor do I care. All you must know is that you're about to die." Omega looked Belldandy square in the eye, his features serious. "And your little angel's body will be right next to yours soon enough, wings and all."

Belldandy didn't have to look around to know that her stalling tactic had bought enough time for the innocent bystanders to make their escape. She had resolved one of her responsibilities as a First-Class Goddess, to prevent the innocent from coming to harm. Now, though, it was time to resolve her second charge. In a flash, Holy Bell appeared behind her, grabbing Keiichi in her arms before the human could protest and taking to the sky as fast as she could.

Omega smirked at this. "Why does this not surprise me?" He asked as he drove his sword into the ground in front of him. Runes appeared on the ground around the sword as a summoning spell was activated. Three women appeared around Omega, their wings black as coal and their stares completely vacant and devoid of life. These were harpies, the tortured souls of women who were trapped in the Realm, whose wills were bent to his command. "Bring me their heads. The rest you can do with as your little black hearts please." The harpies took to the air in pursuit of the angel who was, even now, fading in the distance.

Smirking, Omega turned back to the goddess, readying his sword. "Be glad I was gracious enough to let your little human bystanders escape." The words made Belldandy's stomach drop with a sickening lurch. That he'd known what she was doing the entire time was as worrisome as the fact that he was here to begin with. If he'd known she'd do that, what other of her secrets did she know? "You will not, however, be as lucky." His last words were punctuated as he lunged at Belldandy, sword swiping down.

Belldandy was quick to block with her staff, taking a small leap backwards to disengage as a table rose up to block Omega's advance. "I don't know why you have done this, Omega, but I will not permit you to get away with it!"

Both Omega and Belldandy were incorrect in one assumption. All the _human _bystanders had fled the scene, but that still left onlookers who were not human. Sitting at a table not far from the fighting, Enigma and Tsui watched the two fighting deities square off. Enigma furrowed his brow, sweat dripping as he struggled to make this difficult decision before him. Finally, he sat back in his seat, the verdict rendered.

"All right. I think I'll order an ice cream sundae. What do you think, Tsui?" He asked, placing the menu on the table beside him.

His companion looked up from her sketchbook, where she had been rapidly sketching the two fighters who were poised for battle. Brushing a loose strand of dark chestnut hair away from her eyes, she selected another pencil and focused again on her work. Her eyes were almost vacant as her fingers moved the pencil swiftly over the paper, the sketch rapidly coming to life before her. "Whatever you want, Enigma. I want a piece of cheesecake, though."

Omega hardly paused at the table that was blocking his path. Bringing his sword down, he sliced the table in half and continued his advance. "It has been far too long since I have had a chance to kill a worthy opponent!" He called out and stalked forward. "Come now, Belldandy, you are considered one of the best of the host of Yggradsil. Killing you would be most fulfilling!" His sword was a blur as he swiftly pressed her steadily back.

"I do not like having to fight, Omega, but I refuse to allow you to kill me!" Again and again, Belldandy blocked Omega's sword with her staff, then disengaged and released a fireball from the end of her staff at the demon.

Omega hardly flinched as he sliced the fireball in half with his sword, causing it to disperse. "Weak," he commented disdainfully as he pointed the tip of his sword towards the goddess who was hovering in the air, sending multiple bolts of lighting at her.

Hardly flinching, she brought her staff up as the lightning dispersed against the shield that had formed to protect her. A sudden wind blew up around Omega, closing in on him. Extending his free hand, Omega dispersed the wind with his own shield of flames. Closing his hand into a fist, he watched as a sphere of fire formed around the goddess and closed in on her.

Belldandy was ready for this. She extended her staff and directed a single bolt of lightning from the staff directly at the demon. Omega, caught off guard, had just enough time to cross his elbows in front of him to activate his shield. The lightning arced off of his shield but one stray bolt struck his right arm, causing a part of his sleeve to freeze. Shaking his arm, the frozen part of his sleeve broke off. "That's more like it!" The demon cried out, feeling the rush of the battle in his veins.

While Omega was distracted by her sudden offensive, the goddess raised one hand and aimed at the weak spot in the sphere where the lightning had crossed through. A ball of energy emitted from her hand, causing a hole to open in the sphere. Quickly, she flew through to freedom and then brought her staff to bear on Omega. Wordlessly, she released a binding spell on him that manifested itself in the form of physical chains.

"Good, very good," Omega called out, not even sounding winded. "But you're still thinking like a human!" A flick of his wrist dissipated the binding spell as he, in the same moment, flew into the shadow of an umbrella and vanished. In the blink of an eye Omega reappeared behind her, sword already swinging downwards in an attempt to slice her from end to end.

Reflex kicked in as Bell back flipped through the air without a sound, avoiding the onrushing blade by centimeters. Even as she reached the apex of her maneuver she brought her staff down towards the demon, who, anticipating her stratagem, was already bringing his free hand to bear, unleashing an energy sphere. Changing her attack to defense, her staff connected with the sphere, sending it back towards Omega. Completing the flip, she wheeled to face him, the tip of her staff glowing as she released another potent lightning attack at Omega.

The demon, totally caught off guard by her swiftness, was even more surprised when his own attack was redirected into him followed closely by the lightning. With a groan, the energy of the two attacks threw him backwards several hundred feet into one of the neighboring buildings across the street. The scene was quickly shrouded in a growing cloud of dust as rubble fell to the street below.

From his vantage point, Enigma had taken up giving the play-by-play. "It looks like… yes! It's going, going, and GONE!" His voice sounded like a sportscaster's voice watching and relaying a baseball game. "Belldandy's hit a home run off of Omega. And now she's hit Omega! Wow! What range!"

Reaching for a nearby cup of tea, his companion sighed and shook her head sadly. "You men are all alike, I swear," were her only words as she went back to sketching furiously.

The cloud seemed quiet for a moment. Without any warning, several black discs of energy shot from the cloud, all rushing towards Belldandy. Wordlessly, she dodged them and flew lower. The end of her staff glowed for a moment before a ball of energy the size of a small Toyota rushed from it towards the enshrouded demon. The dust was lit up for a moment by the bright ball of energy before it passed through, striking whatever was within. Suddenly, the cloud exploded outwards as a narrow black beam of energy penetrated the cloud on a course for the goddess.

Omega emerged from the rubble as Belldandy dodged his energy beam. His features were dirty and dust was caked in his dark hair giving him the appearance of having aged. The chest plate of his armor had been cracked and was melted near the center. The outer edges had scorch marks from the lightning attacks. He was quite clearly angry.

His anger only grew as Belldandy launched several of her own energy discs at him. Even as she dodged, Omega emerged from the rubble. His features were dirty and dust lined his dark hair making him almost seem old. The chest plate of his armor had been cracked and melted near the center, and the outer edges had scorch marks from lightning attacks. His eyes glowed as he pointed his sword at the goddess, dissipating her attacks with a bolt of pure-black lighting that arced straight for her.

Belldandy raised her own staff as the lightning struck. Fingers of it danced on the edge of her shields, causing her to wince in pain as the energy expended approached her limits. As soon as the attack had settled, she brought her own staff back overhead and twirled it. In her mind, she called forth the ultimate in spells that she could use without destroying herself. Using her energy reserves, she began the process of putting the spell together in her mind as a ball of energy formed on the end of her staff, growing slowly.

Omega realized what she was about to do and was already working on a counter to it. Sheathing his sword in the sheath on his back, he dropped to his knees on the pavement below. The incantation flowed from his lips like water from a fountain, and the runes formed on the ground around him. Forming a triangle with his hands in the center of the rune, he watched as three shadowy figures emerged at the triangular apexes of the rune. Three identical clones of Omega stood, ready to do their master's bidding. Without a word, they lept into the air around the Goddess, each charging his own energy attack aimed at her.

Forced to abort her attack, Belldandy closed her eyes and disappeared from view. She reappeared a moment later on the top of the restaurant, resuming the spell from where she had left off. The three figures quickly sighted where she had gone and pursued her. Before she could do anything to stop them, two pairs of hands sprouted from the building she was on. One pair grabbed her arms. One pair grabbed her legs. They held her tight, preventing her from escaping. The goddess struggled in her bonds, attempting to find the source of the new problem.

Directly below her, in front of the restaurant's entrance, was the real Omega. His hands were pressed against the building. He looked up with a smirk. "I know what you're thinking, Goddess. There's no way out of this trap. You need not worry – you shall soon join your fiancée… in the afterlife!"

"I won't allow you to win, Omega!" The goddess cried out, even though she knew she was in a tough spot. She did not despair, for she had not felt Holy Bell's death. She knew that her companion (and Keiichi) was still alive. This gave her some comfort but did not stop the weariness that permeated her body from the use of so many spells.

Enigma looked up from his sundae even as the tide of battle turned against the young goddess. He knew she was wearing down. Knew that soon it would be all over. Omega readied his sword for what would be a final, fatal, decapitating blow. "It is too late for you to stop me. Now die, First-Class Goddess Belldandy."

Raising his right hand into the air, Enigma felt the flow of time seem to slow for him. A plain grey staff materialized in his outstretched hand with a blue orb on its tip. The orb glowed brightly as an azure bolt of energy spat from it, passing in the space between demon and goddess. In a heartbeat a second one followed. Two of the three shadow-clones evaporated under the attack. The odds were again evened.

This forced Omega to stop as reflex overtook experience. He had managed to barely stop himself before running into the beam face-first. "What is this! Who dares to interfere in my battle?" The anger and surprise dripped from his words and Enigma had to restrain himself from smiling too much at them.

Enigma unleashed two more bolts before giving a proper response. Both bolts took out one of the restraints that held the goddess hostage. Lowering the staff to his side, the faerie looked up at Omega with resolve. "I dare. I cannot allow you to continue to course of action you have embarked upon, Omega."

Realizing that his advantage had been lost, the demon cast a glance at his final remaining shadow-clone. He gave a brief nod, the telepathic message passed between master and dark servant. Realizing what type of creature he was facing, Omega laughed incredulously. "A faerie? A faerie dares to interfere? This is between Heaven and the Council; it has nothing to do with you and your kind."

"It has more to do than you think, Omega. Your battle threatens the very existence of all on this planet. As a faerie, I have no desire to see my home destroyed."

Two things happened at this instant. The shadow-clone vanished into the shadow of the building, reappearing directly behind Enigma and wielding a sword identical to that the real Omega carried. Belldandy recognized the grasp of the words and gasped in recognition. "You're Engima, aren't you?"

Enigma was well aware of the shadow-clone that now was behind him. Instead he chose to maintain his focus on Omega. "Yes," he responded to Belldandy's question, "I am Enigma. And I will not permit you to go any further in your plans, Omega."

Before the shadow-clone could press his advantage, an old-style fountain pen zipped through the air and embedded itself squarely in the clone's forehead. The shadow-clone fell to the ground and dissipated into smoke. Sitting in her seat below them, Tsui had already pulled out a second pen. "Now, now. Let's have a fair fight, boys, shall we?"

Grimacing at the scolding he knew he would receive after this for his impulsiveness, Enigma gestured down to his comrade. "I would be remiss if I did not introduce my partner, so to speak, Tsui Li." Tsui gave only a polite nod, her nose already back in her sketchbook.

"Enigma? The goddess certainly knows who you are, but I do not." _Though I have heard that name before somewhere. _

"I should hope the Goddess knows who I am," Enigma replied, features totally relaxed as he stood there, dressed in normal street clothes. "I used to be among her number…"

"I do not care," Omega's retort interrupted Enigma. "Anyone who interferes in this battle shall be dealt with accordingly. If you leave now, I _might_ let you live."

Enigma shifted on the balls of his feet, clearly ready for a fight. "I'm sorry, Omega. I really can't do that. It wouldn't be sporting-like."

Belldandy had taken the opportunity to free herself of her remaining restraints and was now standing at the top of the restaurant, watching the two intently. Her breathing was heavy – a sure sign that she was worn down from the fighting. Glancing back at his escaping victim, Omega's frown turned into a feral grin.

"Well, since my current partner is taking a break, I guess I will have to quench my sword's bloodlust with you! Sporting-like or not, I will not allow Yggradsil to go through with this plan! The boy is already being hunted by my harpies as we speak, but I must insure that this plan of theirs dies with the death of the girl." He shifted, redrawing his sword and dove from where he's been hovering. "Prepare yourself, faerie, for death awaits you!"

Shaking his head, the faerie hardly shifted. "My, my. You have always had such a bad temper." His voice was even as he brought his staff up and rose to meet his challenger, aiming to block the attack and then sweep behind to counter. "But why are you so eager for this plan to fail? Could it be the reason you are now one of the council?" There was a gleam in Enigma's eye at these words.

His words created a nearly uncontrollable rage in Omega, just the desired effect that Enigma had sought. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAST!" The demon yelled as his attacks sped up, becoming a blur.

Following his namesake, Enigma simply smiled in an enigmatic fashion, quickly blocking every attack. "I know more of it than you think, O fallen one. Not even the Almighty could ever seal who you once were and what caused your fall from grace."


End file.
